femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarantula (Runaway)
' Andrea Hickock,' aka.' Jane Eyre '''is a secondary antagonist in the 2006 PC point-and-click adventure game "Runaway: The Dream of the Turtle" as well as the main antagonist of its 2009 sequel "Runaway: A Twist of Fate". She is a former government agent turned mercenary for hire. In almost every instance in the series, she is referred to by her code name: '''Tarantula'. Dream of the Turtle Tarantula is briefly mentioned by the game's hero, Brian Bosco, near the start of the second chapter, but does not actually appear until the third. Brian, who becomes stranded in Hawaii after the plane that he and his girlfriend, Gina, were traveling in crashed. Desiring only to find his lover and get off the island, he eventually winds up in a secret, underground temple, being used as a base for the game's villains. It is here that he finds that Tarantula is working with Nathan Kordsmeier, a shady military colonel. Tarantula is very attached to her many large and deadly spiders. When one of them turns up missing, she demands to know which one of her underlings allowed it to get away. The men begin to blame each other out of panic, prompting Tarantula to kill one of them instantly, using a deadly venom contained underneath her fingernails. Her spiders will only feed upon decomposed flesh, thus, every person that the villainess kills has their corpse stored until the time is ready. When an alert sounds that Brian, who they mistakenly believe is a spy, is in the temple, Tarantula whips out her two guns and chases after him, exclaiming "It's about time I saw some action!" Brian escapes to Alaska, but it isn't long before Tarantula tracks him down there, too. She attempts to have the hero assassinated, along with his friends Joshua and Professor Simon. However, the sniper misses, and Brian manages to flee yet again. This is the last that the heroes see of the villainess in this title. A Twist of Fate It is learned that, in the time between the previous episode and now, Tarantula has used mind a control technology, developed by an alien race known as the Trantorians, to force Brian to shoot Kordsmeier dead. She does this right after discovering the hero using the same technology on the colonel himself, in an attempt to make him phone Chapman, the army's next in command, and have the villainous duo arrested. Some time later, Tarantula arrives at Chapman's home, paralyzes him with her venom, and then guides his hand to shoot himself in the head with a pistol, in order to make it appear as suicide. Brian is taken into custody for Kordsmeier's murder, and then committed soon thereafter once he tells them the story about what really happen. At the asylum, Tarantula disguises herself as a nurse named Miss Palmer. She is very abusive to all the patients and tries to turn Brian genuinely insane by injecting him with hallucinogenic drugs and planting a knife under his pillow in hopes that he will kill someone. After he manages to escape, Tarantula then attempts to blackmail Judge Lutritia Whitley into writing up a report that declares Brian guilty, threatening to murder her young daughter if she refuses. "So, that's what this is all about: all the deaths, just for money," her goon, Wasabi, asks. "For a '''lot' of money, and let's not forget the pleasure of killing,"'' she replies. It is discovered that Tarantula's main goal in all of this is to sell a precious material named trantonite - vital to the Trantorians' lifeforce - on the black market for $10,000,000. Brian places a trap in a briefcase filled with false money and persuades a washed up actor to go in, pretending to be the buyer. A chloroform bomb explodes from the briefcase, knocking Tarantula unconscious. She is then arrested. Category:2000s Category:Blackmailer Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Sadist Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Blonde Category:Nail Polish